


constellations

by atlasteeth



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Cute Bang Chan, Cute Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Fluff, Holding Hands, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No beta we die like wei wuxian, So is Felix, Soft Bang Chan, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), literally so soft pls i couldn’t do angst with these two, marriage proposal under the stars because chan is a romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlasteeth/pseuds/atlasteeth
Summary: “Come home with me. Let’s get married on the beach somewhere.” Chan murmured quietly - yet sincerely. “The boys could come, our sisters too, everyone we know. Let’s just... Fuck it, Felix, let’s get married.”————or, the one in which Chan is whipped and maybe Felix is too.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	constellations

Felix wasn’t really sure how they had ended up in this situation. He knew neither of them were drunk - Jisung and Hyunjin had finished the alcohol before either of them had even arrived home. He knew neither of them were high - they didn’t _do_ drugs. Which left him with two options; he was dreaming, or somehow, this was reality.

All he knew was that he had dragged Chan away from his laptop a few hours earlier than Chan would usually leave the studio - at about midnight. Felix had snapped the lid shut with concern-laced eyes and a gentle smile.

“C’mon, Channie-hyung. It’s getting dark. You deserve a break, okay?” Chan had just stared at him for a few seconds, those big, brown eyes seemed to just radiate some scary emotion that Felix didn’t know he wanted to put a name to yet.

“You’re too good to me,” Chan had whispered. Felix had only smiled. They had left the studio together, the starry sky illuminating a path to Felix’s old pickup truck.

_old, rusty, unreliable,_ the others called it.

_cozy, homey, you,_ Chan said.

The beaten and worn truck had followed him from Australia to his new home ~~(Chan)~~ Korea. It held a special place in Felix’s heart, only a select few allowed to drive it other than himself.

“Can I drive tonight? I wanna take you somewhere.”

“Sure.”

Felix threw himself into the passenger seat, bestowing his complete trust to Chan. He knew Chan would take care of him and his banged-up truck.

Chan turned the key and the engine thrummed to life. The truck made a few somewhat _questionable_ noises before Chan jostled the gearstick and turned halfway around to stare out the back window.

It gave Felix precious few moments to admire Chan in his tired, fluffy beauty. As he reversed out of Felix’s parking spot, Chan caught Felix’s eyes and flashed a warm smile. Warmer than any Australian day.

“Where are you taking me, oh handsome thief?” Felix giggled over the static of his radio. Chan snorted and lazily threw a comfortable hand over Felix’s thigh.

“Somewhere special.”

They didn’t speak for the rest of their (fairly long) journey. Eventually, they ended up atop a small hill - away from the city and its light pollution.

“I’ve wanted to bring you here for _ages._ ” This took Felix by surprise as he slipped out of the passenger side door. He and Chan vaulted into the back end of the truck, flopping down ungraciously onto the old double mattress that resided in there.

“You did?” Felix wondered aloud. “Why?”

Chan turned to face him with something akin to pure adoration on his face.

“Look,” He pointed up at the stars above them. “They always remind me of you.”

“Why?”

“Because you have constellations on your face.”

Felix felt his heart melt. He leant over to Chan and pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“So poetic, Christopher. Whatever God taught you to speak like that, hm?” Chan giggled with glee.

“No God, Lix. I just found myself a muse, that’s all.” Once again, Felix was unsure of how he had survived all these years next to Chan with his witty tongue and sharp smile.

“Y’know I love you, right?”

It had slipped out. They had never said those sacred words to each other in this context. They had been quietly loving each other for many months now, no name for their relationship and no conversations falling off the deep end with those simple words. To Felix’s delight, Chan’s face only lit up.

“I love you too. I love you so damn much.”

Felix snorted cutely and let his head loll back to the side, where he could stare up at the pretty patterns of light in the sky.

“Lixie? Can I... ask something of you? It might be too forward, but... It’s been playing on my mind for a while is all.” Chan sounded nervous.

“Sure! What is it, Channie?” Felix turned his head back to face Chan, who refused to meet his eye.

Chan took a deep breath before he rocked Felix’s world.

“Come home with me. Let’s get married on the beach somewhere.” Chan murmured quietly - yet sincerely. “The boys could come, our sisters too, everyone we know. Let’s just... Fuck it, Felix, let’s get married.”

Felix felt it _must_ be a daydream now. No way was this happening - to _him_ of all people. What heroic deeds had he completed in a past life to warrant this good treatment from the universe? His face split into a grin.

“Are you sure, Chris? Do you really mean it?”

“Yeah, I... I wanna marry you. I wanna marry you at home, under the sunset, with everyone around. I just wanna spend my life with you. You’re my soulmate, my home, my confidant.” Chan grabbed his hand as they stared up at the sky. “So, what’d’ya say? Marry me?”

Felix squeezed his hand. “Fuck it. Of course I’ll marry you, Channie.”

The kiss that they shared on the hill was a secret for them and the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this word vomit! i hope you enjoyed it :3


End file.
